Parker and the Disney Movies
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Sophie finds out that Parker has never seen a Disney movie and enlists Eliot to help her teach Parker about the wonders of Disney. Hilarity and romance ensues. Slight Eliot/Parker


_**Author's Note: **__Finally this is done! It's taken me 3 months to write and now it's finally done! Yay! Enjoy!_

It had all started as what Parker considered a "normal" day.

She had gotten up at 4:00 am to do a quick test of her zip line equipment since she was going to need it on the next con that the team was taking on. The zip line performed perfectly and Parker had gone to the office at 6:00 am to eat some cereal and then watch some TV. She used to be able to play with Hardison's computer too, but she had recently broken it and he had gotten really mad and had since begun to lock up his computers in a safe. Parker could break the safe, but Sophie had advised her that "normal" people didn't invade their friends' privacy.

"Parker?"

Parker, who had just gotten comfy on the seat, turned around to see Sophie walking in with a shopping bag in hand. Parker wondered what shopping she had already done this morning, but got bored of thinking of that and faced the TV again. She wasn't sure what she was watching, but she also didn't care. She just needed to kill some time until the others got here and then she could have Eliot be her male test subject for her zip line.

She grinned devilishly to herself.

"Oh my god," Sophie muttered, pulling up a chair beside her. "Are you watching The Lion King?"

Parker looked at the screen and saw that there was young animated lion running around, but she didn't see any crown.

"The Lion what?" Parker questioned.

Sophie gasped and looked at her with one of those, "you can't be serious" looks. Parker was starting to get more of those since Sophie had recently decided to teach her about "normal" people.

"Parker," She started seriously. "Have you ever seen a Disney movie?"

Sophie was staring at Parker like her response to this question was life or death.

"No." Parker replied frankly. "What's a Disney movie?"

Parker could've sworn that Sophie's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets from shock. Then, after a few minutes, Sophie slowly seemed to recover from the shock and she gently pulled Parker up from her seat.

"We're going now." Sophie mumbled and the dragged Parker out the door to her car. She forced Parker into the car and then quickly got in herself. They were driving in a matter of seconds.

"Where are we going?" Parker asked, but she got no reply. Sophie seemed too focused on getting wherever they were going instead of talking to her kidnapped friend. In a matter of minutes, they were at one of Sophie's many houses and Sophie hurriedly ran inside. Parker had no choice but to follow and she secretly wished that she had just lied to Sophie.

Sophie's house was huge and that was something coming from Parker considering the fact that she had broken into a bunch of rich, large houses. It was also one of the few places that Parker had been to besides the Leverage office and her own apartment and she remembered from Sophie's lessons that going over to someone's house meant that you were friends with them.

Were she and Sophie friends?

"Yes, Eliot, every single one you can get your hands on." Sophie ordered into her phone. Parker's ears picked up upon hearing Eliot's name. The resident tough guy was probably the only one up this early—Hardison and Nate were at their homes sleeping off a bad case of jet lag from a job. "And be quick about it!"

Sophie shut the phone and then began to check her own collection of DVDs looking for whatever these "Disney" movies were.

"Why is Eliot coming?" Parker questioned.

"Because he's the only one out and about at this time." Sophie answered, sighing as she ran through her collection. "Sit down, Parker."

Parker did as she was told since she wasn't sure what this new crazy Sophie would do to her if she refused.

"What the big deal with this movie thing?" Sophie's mouth fell open and then she composed herself and shut her moth.

"Disney movies," She paused, trying to come up with an explanation for Parker that would make sense. "They're what movies normal people watched when they were little . . . um, they're musical cartoons?" Parker tilted her head in confusion and Sophie sighed. "Forget it! When Eliot gets here, you'll see."

There was a furious pounding on the door five minutes later as Sophie let in the team's resident hitter. In his hands was a bundle of DVDs and Parker wondered where he had gotten them so quickly.

"Sophie," He hissed. "You owe me."

"Whatever Eliot," She smirked as she let him in and then grabbed a DVD. "How about _Sleeping Beauty_?" She looked towards Parker, but realized she wasn't going to get a response so, she just put the movie in and let it play. Eliot sat down on the couch next to Parker and prepared to sit through a tremendously boring movie.

The instant the book was shown at the beginning of the movie, Parker was hooked. She was instantly swept away by the three good fairies and she cringed when Maleficent laid the curse upon the baby princess. She was entranced by the songs and the handsome Prince. She began to cry when Aurora was told she had to marry an unknown Prince and rejoiced when she saw the Prince was the same man in the forest. She gasped when the Princess pricked her finger and was roused when the Prince fought the dragon and won. She was in pure bliss by the time Aurora and Philip were dancing.

"Well, that's it," Sophie remarked as the credits began to roll.

"What?" Parker exclaimed. "That can't be it!" Sophie smiled, amusement playing in her eyes.

"I take it that you liked it," Parker nodded eagerly. "Maybe Eliot will let you borrow it." The thief instantly turned to him and he simply nodded. Parker squealed delightedly.

"Let's watch another!" Sophie nodded and popped another DVD in.

Hours passed until night had descended upon the house. They had just finished _The Little Mermaid_ and frankly, Sophie was worn out. She hadn't counted on Parker to like these movies so much and she certainly hadn't expected her to watch 10 in the course of one day. She glanced at Eliot who was more entranced by Parker than he was with the movie. It was then that an idea appeared in Sophie's head. She was going to make her own Disney movie by playing the Fairy Godmother.

"Hey, Eliot?" The hitter met her gaze. "Why don't you take Parker home?"

"What?" Parker questioned. "I want to watch another!"

"Tomorrow," Sophie told her. "You'll need your sleep if you want to stay awake for another marathon." Parker pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"C'mon Parker," Eliot said as he helped her up from the couch. "Let's go."

"But I don't wanna!" The thief shouted as she was dragged out the door; Sophie smiled.

The two began to began to drive to Parker's apartment in silence. The thief was staring out the window and while Eliot was glad she was being quiet, the silence also freaked him out. She could be planning something.

"Parker," She met his inquiring gaze. "Something up?"

"Could that actually happen?" She questioned.

"Could what?" He asked.

"Could people fall in love just like that?" She ran a hand through her hair. "Could a love like that exist?"

After a confused moment, Eliot realized why she was asking this. Parker had lives in some pretty bad homes in foster care. Love in a Disney movie wasn't something she was used to. In fact, it probably downright confused her.

"I believe that can exist," Eliot replied honestly. Parker's eyes widened. "Fairy tale romances can happen."

"Really?" The astonished thief asked.

"Yeah," He answered. "Sure, it doesn't happen often, but some people fall in love, get married, and stay together for over 50 years."

"Then . . ." She started hesitantly. "It could happen to someone like me?" She looked so venerable that Eliot couldn't help what happened next. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"It'll definitely happen," He promised. "I guarantee it." She smiled and nestled her head so that she was resting comfortably as Eliot's hand gently rubbed her shoulder. She hoped that he was right because she wanted to be the princess that was awoken by true love's kiss. She wanted to be the woman who married someone that would stay with her forever. She wanted that and she hoped that Eliot was right.

They pulled in front of her building and they quickly snapped out of their daze. Eliot let go of her as Parker sprang for the door. They shared an awkward goodbye and he pulled away. She stood there until his car faded and then grudgingly went to her apartment.

"_And if I know you, I'll know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." _

She went inside.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are loved!_


End file.
